The present invention relates to amusement devices or toys, and the accompanying Figures and this description depict and describe embodiments of amusement devices in accordance with the present invention, and features and components thereof. The present invention also encompasses methods of making and using embodiments of the amusement devices, including playing games with them.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,336 discloses a toy and a method for providing audio output representative of a message optically sensed by the toy. A child may place a specially marked object in front of a toy which is capable of recognizing the marks on the object and then being able to articulate a word, phrase or sentence in response to the markings. Visible codes, invisible codes or holograms may be located on the objects to mark them.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,959,281 discloses an interactive system for reading cards, wherein the system comprises a card bearing an image and encoded information and a talking hand-held card reader for reading the encoded information on the card and playing back an audible message associated with the image or encoded information. In one aspect, the invention is also a talking hand-held card reader having a housing which is shaped to resemble a person, place, aspect or thing associated with the image or encoded information on the card being read. While the device or system of the '281 patent improves the interactivity of such devices, and while it provides a portable card and card reader system, interactivity and entertainment is limited. In other words, while the housing is adapted to play back an audible message, and the hand-held card reader is a portable, independent stand-alone unit and may be shaped as various items, including a vehicle, the housing itself is not operable or powered to move apparently of its own volition or to interact with other housings. Nonetheless, the disclosure and teachings of the '281 patent are incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,961 discloses an electronic toy including a reprogrammable data storage device, including digital memory, whereby a user can selectively download program information into the data storage device to change the independent operating characteristics of the toy. In one embodiment, the toy consists of an animatronic teddy bear having a reprogrammable digital memory. Program information may be transferred into the toy's memory by removable cables connected between a computer and a control processor in the toy. Program information can also be provided by a remote computer system. The toy has a data input port for communication with a computer. The toy might comprise a fire engine having a speaker for outputting audio and a drive motor for driving the wheels of the vehicle and the memory may be programmed with control data for controlling sound and operation of the drive motor and/or associated steering mechanisms. The toy can include an input device for inputting data to the software of the toy for varying the control data and audio data that is sent to the toy's output devices. The input would change the generated output to correspond to the state specified by the software for a given input state. For example, the animatronic toy might include pressure switches, optical inputs or a microphone for inputting voice data to the software. In this regard, the software would be responsive to the input. While the toy is operable in three modes, a download mode, an interactive tether mode and an untethered stand-alone mode, there is no disclosure about interactivity between toys, nor a card swipe system wherein collectible cards are adapted to provide information to a mobile amusement device. Nonetheless, the disclosures of the '961 patent are incorporated by reference herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,273 discloses an interactive doll wherein the doll comprises a wireless computer controlled toy including a computer system operative to transmit a first transmission via a wireless transmitter and at least one toy including a wireless receiver and operative to carry out at least one action based on the transmission received. The patent mentions vehicles whose motion is controlled by human user via remote control devices, computer control of a toy via wired connection, a doll responsive to an external signal and radio controlled toys. The toy may include a plurality of toys and may include at least a first and second toy wherein the first toy is operative to transmit a toy-to-toy transmission to the second toy via a wireless transmitter and the second toy is operative to carry out at least one action based on the toy-to-toy transmission. In another embodiment of the invention there is provided a game system including a computer system operative to control a computer game and having a display operative to display at least one display object and at least one toy in wireless communication with the computer system. The computer game includes a plurality of game objects and the plurality of game objects includes at least one display object and at least one toy. Examples of actions which a toy in accordance with the invention may perform include move a portion of the toy, move the entire toy or produce a sound, and may also include reacting to signals transmitted by another toy. There is no disclosure of using a collectible game card to impart performance characteristic information to an amusement device wherein the amusement device is interactive with a human user and with other amusement devices. Nonetheless, the teachings of the '273 patent are incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,652 discloses domino games and methods of play wherein cards are provided that contain indicia which direct or represent dominos and corresponding orientations. U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,475 discloses a collectible card game, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,256 discloses a path forming game. None of these patents suggest using a card or a card-like game piece as an information or command and control information carrying device to play a game, for collection purposes, and to actuate interactive amusement devices.
Although the above-noted patents represent advancements in interactive amusement devices and the use of such devices, there is still room for improvement in the interactivity and interest provided by such amusement devices.